With all my love
by J. P. Malfoy
Summary: O amor se sua mãe o salvou uma vez, eu esperava que o meu fosse forte o suficiente para salva-lo uma segunda. Draco/Harry salsh
1. The kiss

O amor de sua mãe o salvou uma vez, eu esperava que meu amor fosse forte o suficiente para salva-lo uma segunda.

o.o.o

Meu pai me odiava, mas ele me amava também. Afinal eu era seu filho, eu era um espião e eu era, principalmente, um traidor.

Quando Potter aparatou com o corpo de Cedric Diggory no campo do torneio tribuxo, eu soube que jamais seria um Comensal da Morte. As crenças que foram tão cuidadosamente plantadas em minha mente secaram, porque um sangue ruim seria menos bruxo que eu? Granger era uma das melhores alunas da escola e eu realmente admirava sua sabedoria. Eu fiz estudos trouxas escondido e descobri que eles são tão normais em sua anormalidade e criam coisas incríveis sem o auxilio de magia.

Eu me juntei a Ordem no sexto ano, se eu matasse Dumbledore eu ganharia a marca. No mesmo dia eu falei com Severus e assim eu ganhei a proteção da Ordem. Daquele dia até hoje eu não me lembro com clareza o que aconteceu, Severus matou o velho, Potter teve um colapso nervoso e desmaiou e eu passei a noite com ele na enfermaria, sozinho, porque o castelo estava um caos. Naquela noite ele passou a ser Harry e eu Draco.

A guerra foi impiedosa, eu e o Trio de Ouro casávamos as Horcruxes em segredo. Harry confiou em mim para destruir a Horcruxe dentro dele, Voldemort o estava esperando na floresta proibida e eu tinha que lançar uma Avada Kadavra no homem que eu amava. Sim, porque eu amava Harry Potter com cada fibra do meu ser. Acho que foi no dia que ele me enfrentou no banheiro, eu tinha acabado de receber minha missão e pretendia mudar de lado, eu me sentia tão perdido. Quando eu cai no chão totalmente ensangüentado, ele veio correndo em minha direção. Seu desespero e arrependimento me comoveram, ele era tão lindo, eu queria acariciar seu rosto e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo daria certo, mas eu desmaiei logo em seguida.

Mas eu nunca pude lhe acariciar o rosto nem sussurrar palavras de conforto em seu ouvido. A guerra exigia o maximo e alem de nossa capacidade, que não tínhamos tempo nem sequer para dormir.

Harry matou Voldemort na noite de Natal, ele veio até mim e me abraçou, chorou compulsivamente, eu o levei para a sala precisa e o embalei a noite toda. Eu matei para sobreviver, mas Harry nunca havia lançado uma maldição da morte, ele não havia nascido para matar. Depois daquele dia Harry nunca mais falou.

o.o.o

Três anos depois...

Abro a porta do estúdio de pintura de Harry, deixo a bandeja com o lanche em cima da mesinha ao lado da porta e me aproximo do sofá.

- Harry, acorde – eu digo com suavidade. Não é a primeira vez que ele dorme no estúdio, foi por isso que providenciei um sofá bem grande.

Ele abre o olhos e por um momento olha em volta confuso, quando me vê, sorri e movimenta as mãos.

- "Bom dia, que horas são?"- pergunta na língua dos sinais que passamos anos treinados e agora fluía entre nos com naturalidade.

- Bom dia, já são quase onze – eu digo, ele ainda pode ouvir perfeitamente.

- " Nos vamos ao parque hoje?" – há excitação em seu olhar.

- Sim, hoje nos vamos ao parque. – eu acaricio seu cabelo rapidamente – Coma, eu vou estar no meu escritório.

Já faz três anos desde que a guerra acabou, eu me responsabilizei por Harry e ninguém nunca questionou. Nos moramos em um pequeno povoado, nossa casa fica em uma colina perto de um lago. Harry e eu aprendemos as línguas dos sinais, fica mais fácil para ele se expressar e eu de entender. Harry não quer manter contato com nenhum tipo de magia, por isso me acostumei a viver uma vida trouxa, temos apenas algumas poções medicinais.

Os médicos disseram que Harry sofre de Transtorno de Estresse pós Traumático, mentalmente ele é estável, mas sofre alguns lapsos de humor ou revive momentos traumáticos da guerra. Já o acordei varias vezes durante a noite, e dormimos juntos varias vezes para acalma-lo. A cura pode vir ou não, somente o tempo dirá.

Eu podia estar curtindo a minha liberdade e gastando as toneladas de ouro que eu tenho, mas essa é a vida que eu escolhi. Sinceramente não tenho mais esperanças de ter algo físico com Harry, para seu bem estar guardo minha paixão e apenas lhe dou meu amor platônico.

Eu já me conformei em passar o resto da minha vida assim, cuidando de Harry. Eu não sou obrigado a cuidar dele, mas os de pensar em deixá-lo aos cuidados de outra pessoa me da ojeriza. Apesar de não falar, a vida com Harry não é tão silenciosa assim, ele geme, grita e balbucia, gosta de musica alta e às vezes fica horas fazendo repetidamente a mesma coisa. É um tipo de autismo voluntário, onde a previsibilidade o agrada e acalma.

O passeio no parque é agradável, hoje apenas sentamos em um banco, Harry se enroscou em meu braço e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, ficamos lá apenas vendo o movimento, as crianças brincando. Acho que nessa hora, Harry deve pensar sobre sua infância, sei que foi ruim, talvez ele fantasie sobre ela nessas horas, imaginado como seria se seus tios lhe dessem um pouco de amor.

Eu mesmo não tive amor na infância, mas eu tinha babas amáveis, tinha tudo que o dinheiro podia dar e um pouco de atenção da minha mãe. Mas Harry, não teve nada ao que se apegar, talvez a memoria de seus pais, ou talvez a esperança de que um dia ele sairia daquele inferno.

- "Hoje eu sonhei com você" – ele me diz, suas bochechas estão coradas.

- "E o que você sonhou dessa vez? O mesmo de sempre" – eu pergunto em gestos, as vezes é mais confortável. Harry tem pesadelos que foram diminuindo com o tempo, onde em cada um ele ve uma das pessoas que ele gosta ser morta por Voldemort. Ultimamente, seus sonhos tem sido comigo, isso me conforta, saber que eu sou especial para ele.

Ele nega com um movimento da cabeça, e então se vira no banco, me encarando serio.

- " Foi diferente. Muito diferente" – ele diz.

- " Diferente como Harry?" – pergunto curioso, o que ele poderia sonhar de tão diferente comigo?

Harry abaixa a cabeça, o rosto corado e fica em silencio, eu não insisto no assunto. Aprendi a respeitar sua vontade de se comunicar, quando ele está pronto, vem até mim para conversarmos.

- " Podemos ir pra casa?"

- Claro – eu digo, e nos andamos calmamente até em casa.

o.o.o

Meia noite e eu ainda não consigo dormir, a insônia foi uma das sequelas da guerra, dormir pra mim é muito difícil. Tomando um gole da minha taça de vinho, observo um dos quadros de Harry, que é um excelente pintor por sinal, nos vendemos sua obrar em uma galeria no Beco Diagonal, e todos os lucros vão para fundações que ajudam as vitimas da guerra, principalmente os órfãos.

Nesse quadro, esta a Hogwarts de nossa infância, bela e etérea em um dia de verão, a Fênix de Dumbledore voa ao fundo. Os jardins são verdes e a Floresta Negra está calma e silenciosa. Harry me deu de presente no nosso primeiro Natal juntos, ainda não nos comunicávamos por sinais, mas era o modo dele dizer que devemos guardar as nossas lembranças mais felizes que vivemos lá.

Lembro perfeitamente que naquele dia, eu queria beija-lo, deita-lo na minha cama e ama-lo com tanta paixão, que ele se derreteria em meus braços, e sussurrar em seu ouvido o quanto eu o amo.

O barulho da porta abrindo corta meus pensamentos, Harry surge em meu escritório, apenas de pijamas.

- " Não consegue dormir também? " – pergunto.

- " Não. Posso ficar aqui com você?"

Eu faço um gesto, o convidando a se aproximar. Estranhamente Harry hesita, e prefere se sentar no sofá perto da lareira. Então eu levanto, e me sento ao seu lado. Em um momentos desses, eu o abraçaria como sempre, Harry gosta de contato físico, mas prefiro permanecer onde estou.

Lentamente ele se volta para mim e para o meu total espanto ele diz:

- " Você me beijou" – afirma.

- O que! – eu apenas consigo soltar uma exclamação.

- " Você me beijou" – ele afirma novamente.

Procuro me acalmar, respiro fundo antes de falar.

- É claro que já lhe beijei Harry – sorrio nervoso - Quando você esta nervoso, sei que gosta quando beijo seus cabelos...

- "Não. Você me beijou aqui.." – ele leva a mão aos lábios, os tocando com as pontos dos dedos.

- " E você gostou?" – perguntei antes mesmo que me desse conta.

Com um olhar espantado Harry me encara, posso ver que sua respiração é lenta e pesada. Excitante, ele ergues os dedos e forma a frase lentamente.

- " Eu quero de novo" – mordendo os lábios com nervosismo, ele chama minha atenção para a boca que eu sempre desejei. Quero saber como é seu gosto, se seus lábios são macios e quentes, quero estar dentro de Harry tão desesperadamente, que acho que não consigo mais me conter.

- Harry...- eu apenas consigo sussurrar.

Ele arrasta seu corpo perto do meu, posso sentir sua respiração em minha bochecha, nossos olhos estão conectados, suavemente Harry le minha mente, e eu deixo, e dessa vez não escondo meus desejos, e principalmente, não escondo meu mais profundo sentimento.

Seu olhar me transmite confiança, eu apenas seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos, me aproximo lentamente, lhe dando a chance de desistir.

- Eu vou te beijar agora – tenho a necessidade de avisar.

Harry sorri e cola os lábios no meu.

As línguas se encontram devagar, não temos pressa agora. Eu o beijo com carinho, o guiando, explorando, sentindo. Com cuidado, Harry coloca as mãos em meu ombro, aprofundando o beijo, que lentamente se torna mais apaixonado, mais exigente.

Estou excitado, tanto que se não parar agora posso estragar o momento e eu jamais permitiria magoar Harry. Por isso, lentamente termino beijo, eu podia beija-lo pelo resto da vida, ter Harry em meus braços é como estar no paraíso.

Nos encaramos ofegantes, acaricio os lábios inchados com os dedos, fazendo Harry suspirar com o gesto.

- " Posso dormir com você? Só dormir?" – me pergunta inseguro, tão doce e tão inseguro que fazem meu coração parar de emoção.

Eu apenas seguro sua mão e o guio para o meu quarto. Nos preparamos para dormir . Eu deito na cama e automaticamente Harry encontra seu lugar em meu peito, eu beijo seus cabelos enquanto afago suas costas.

Harry se aconchega em mim, mas dessa vez, ele entrelaça nossas pernas e coloca a mão sob minha camisa, acariciando meu peito. Sua mão macia toca meu abdômen de forma provocante, e ele me tortura assim por um tempo, me deixando excitado e duro. Não procuro esconder meu membro duro, quero que Harry veja qual real é meu desejo.

Ele esfrega a bochecha contra meu ombro e acomoda, em poucos minutos sua respiração é calma e compassada. Ele dorme tranquilamente, mas eu não dormirei tão cedo, porque eu simplesmente de passos tão grandes em direção a Harry que eu nem sei o que pensar sobre isso.


	2. Us

Acordo lentamente com caricias suaves em meu cabelo, antes mesmos de abrir os olhos eu sorrio, sabendo que Harry esta me observando.

Não foi um sonho! Minha mente grita. Eu beijei Harry.

A realidade toma conta de mim lentamente. Ontem foi uma coisa mas hoje, não sei como será.

Abrindo os olhos de vagar a face sorridente e serena de Harry surge, eu retribuo o sorriso. Lentamente ele abaixa a cabeça, seus olhos observando atentamente minhas reações. Nossos lábios se roçam e eu fecho os olhos em deleite. Harry ainda acaricia meus cabelos e dessa vez, o deixo conduzir o beijo.

Sua boca tem um gosto doce, levemente apimentado. Único e delicioso.

Ele termina o beijo, percebo que é a contragosto. Ele me olha demoradamente, eu acaricio seu rosto, uma mecha negra escapa da orelha e, delicadamente, a ponho de novamente no lugar, deixando meus dedos roçarem pela pele macia.

Harry ainda conserva o corpo magro e esguio, como se tivesse parado em seus 17 anos, o rosto tem traços infantis, mas os olhos são de um homem que já viu coisas de mais na vida.

Sem mais nada, Harry se levante e sai do quarto apressado, mas antes de sair pela porta ele me lança um olhar estranho, que eu não sei classificar e então sai, pouco depois escuto a porta do seu estúdio fechando e se trancando.

O gesto me magoa, Harry so se tranca quando brigamos, o que é raro. Tento entender, procurar explicações racionais, mas meu coração bate em desespero, preciso falar com alguém.

o.o.o

- Alô?

- Hermione?

- Draco? Draco, por Merlin, onde você esteve esse tempo todo, faz mais um mês que você não me liga, aconteceu algo? O Harry ele esta bem, o que..

- Calma Hermione – eu não consigo conter o riso. – Não aconteceu nada de mal com a gente.

Harry não quer realmente manter contato com os outros, mesmo que ele fique feliz em vê-los ocasionalmente, acredito que ele ainda não esteja pronto para voltar a comunidade bruxa.

De todos, Hermione foi a mais compreensiva sobre a condição de Harry, a que mais me apoiou, minha única amiga, e a única que sabe sobre meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Como vai o bebe?- pergunto

- Está bem, Rony virou um bobão desde que ele chutou semana passada. Nos mudamos pra casa nova daqui a um mês, você acha que...bem...queria fazer um jantar...

- Não – eu sou taxativo – Harry ainda não esta pronto para sair do povoado.

- Eu entendo...- posso sentir a decepção na voz dela – Mas, eu sei que você é a melhor pessoa para cuid...

- Nos no beijamos – eu solto.

O silencio dela me aterroriza.

- Espera um segundo- posso ouvir o barulho de portas abrindo e fechando – Então, pode falar.

- Ele me disse que teve um sonho diferente comigo, onde eu o beijava – suspiro – Então, eu perguntei se ele gostou, ele disse que sim e... – não consigo conter um sorriso diante da lembrança – E disse que queria de novo, nos no beijamos e ele dormiu, só dormiu, no meu quarto. Mas, hoje de manha depois que ele me beijou, Harry se trancou no estúdio – troco o telefone de orelha, estou na varanda, olhando para o lago – Ele trancou a porta – enfatizo.

- Acho que ele esta confuso sabe, talvez Harry esteja te vendo de forma diferente agora, não mais como um amigo e sim como um amante. Harry não teve tempo de experimentar qualquer coisa amorosa durante a guerra e com você por perto, sempre sendo carinhoso e afetuoso possa estar despertando esses sentimentos nele. O sonho pode ter sido o primeiro sinal, e um bom sinal Draco. Harry foi até você sem medo, te beijou sem medo, ele pode estar confuso ou inseguro, mas não esta com medo de tentar.

- Eu não sei o que pensar...não sei como nossa relação vai ficar gora depois disso...

- Eu vou para o povoado, me encontre no café no fim da tarde esta bem?

- Certo, nos encontramos lá.

o.o.o

Harry não saiu do estúdio o dia inteiro, levei seu almoço e deixei na porta que ele se reusou a abrir pra mim. Quando eu me afastei, pude ouvir a porta se abrindo e fechando rapidamente. Isso me magoa ainda mais, e se ele estiver zangado comigo? Ou não ter gostado? O que será de nos agora?

Termino de me arrumar, vou até o estúdio e bato na porta.

- Harry – elevo meu tom de voz – Estou indo ao povoado.

Não há responde.

Não insisto. Eu estou magoado, tenho direito de não querer insistir mesmo sabendo da condição às vezes instável de Harry. Eu sou humano também.

O encontro com Hermione me acalma, seu lado racional me mostrou que o tempo de Harry é diferente do nosso. Eu controlei essa paixão por anos, posso aguentar mais um pouco.

Já passa das onze quando eu chego em casa, mesmo após a partida de Hermione fiquei um tempo no parque e acabei perdendo a hora.

Assim que abro a porta, encontro um Harry agitado e furioso.

- " Onde você estava?" –suas mãos mechem tão rápido que eu quase não entendo, ele emite sons descoordenados, como se estivesse falando – " Eu acordei e você tinha ido embora, porque você não estava aqui? Porque saiu?..."

Seu nível de agitação aumenta, seus gestos começam a perder o sentido. Fico preocupado, não quero que Harry tenha uma crise por minha causa.

- Harry, se acalme – de vagar, vou me aproximando. Lentamente ele abaixa as mãos e me encara. Posso ver o seu olhar aflito e desesperado, sua respiração esta ofegante...Oh Merlin, ele está tão assustado.

- Desculpe ter te assustado – eu o abraço, e com perfeição nossos corpos de encaixam. Sua respiração bate em meu pescoço, provocando arrepios.

- Quando eu avisei que estava saindo, você deveria estar dormindo – sua cabeça se movimenta em confirmação.

Oh Merlin, ele está chorando.

Eu o balanço de um lado pro outro enquanto faço círculos em suas costas, após se acalmar ele me encara, os olhos inchados.

- " Eu fiquei com medo" – ele diz, sem sair dos meus braços.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar Harry – sussurro e beijo seus cabelos.

- " Podemos ir dormir agora?" – ele me pergunta envergonhado.

Após um bom banho, saio do banheiro para encontrar Harry já acomodado na cama, com o lençol até o pescoço. Há um certo nervosismo no seu olhar. Seus dedos seguram o lençol com força, eu olho com curiosidade e ele parece se encolher.

- Esta tudo bem Harry? – eu pergunto sem me aproximar da cama.

Ele acena com a cabeça, se vira de costas e suspira.

O que eu posso fazer? Merlin como isso me deixa confuso. Oque Harry quer de mim afinal? Ou melhor, o que mais Harry pode querer de mim? Porque até onde eu sei, ele já me tem por inteiro.

Me aproximo da cama, percebo a tensão de Harry aumentar, me preparo para lhe questionar, quando levanto a coberta e...Ohh Meu Merlin Amado..._ELE_ está completamente nu e na minha cama.

-Harry?

Ele me olha assustado, e eu, não consigo respirar.

Lentamente ele se arrasta pela cama e se ajoelha naminha frente, me deleito com sua nudez, decorando cada parte de seu corpo.

Harry segura meu rosto e eu olho para seus lábios.

- " Eu quero fazer amor com você" – ele diz lentamente.

Nossos olhos se encontram e há tantas coisas nesse olhar que eu perco o folego.

-Oh Harry – gemo, enlaçando sua cintura e capturando seus lábios em um beijo urgente. É tudo o que eu sempre quis, tê-lo em meus braçso, lhe fazer amor. Mas é esse amor correndo em minhas veias que me obriga a parar.

-Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – coloco uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha, acariciando sua face com a ponta dos dedos.

Encostando nossas testas, Harry sorri e me olha nos olhos.

-" Você é tudo que eu sempre quis".

Não preciso de mais palavras, suavemente caímos na cama. Mãos e lábios ansiosos, não quero assustar Harry com minha paixão. Ele nunca se dentou com ninguém, e eu estou tão honrado de ser o primeiro e espero que _único._

Beijo seu pescoço e lentamente desço até chegar ao seu mamilo, lambo e mordo com cuidado lhe arrancando um soluço assustado seguido por um gemido de prazer. Sua barriga se contrai quando roço os lábios logo abaixo de seu umbigo, lentamente desço lhe dando tempo para o que esta por vir. Quando lhe tomo em minha boca Harry grita ao mesmo tempo em que seu gosto adocicado explode em minha boca, eu o tomo com paixão sorvendo com vontade e desejo. Quando me dou por satisfeito, nos beijamos e ele explora minha boca de forma curiosa, sentindo seu próprio gosto.

Ele enfia os dedos no elástico da minha cueca, me ajuda a tira-la.

- Harry...- sussurro, sua mão quente me toma, me explora, me faz seu refém. Deitando de frente para o outro nos estimulamos mutuamente, até que gozamos juntos.

Um mundo de cores explodiu diante dos meus olhos, o corpo de Harry, seu calor e seu cheiro preenchiam todos os meus sentidos. Ele gemeu baixo em meu ouvido, enviando tremores por todo meu corpo.

Nos olhamos, ofegantes. Não tenho coragem de me mover, temendo acordar de um sonho perfeito.

Harry sorri tímido, seus olhos brilham tão incrivelmente que me fazem perder o ar. Beijo seus lábios com delicadeza, temo que ele se afaste, mas Harry me puxou e aprofundou o beijo.

Com calma e doçura nos deliciamos com os lábios do outro.

Ele se aconchega em meus braços, deita a cabeça em meu peito e suspira feliz. Eu o abraço de volta, desligo o abajur e tento dormir. Eu não sei como vai ser o dia de amanha, qual sera a reação de Harry, mas eu me permito sonhar por um momento, então eu durmo, com o coração cheio de esperança e o calor de meu amado.


End file.
